fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
The Coin (コイン Koin) is an item that is exclusive to the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. In Path of Radiance, Coins do not possess any practical purpose, apart from being possible to be sold for 1G per piece. Their in-game description does not reveal anything particularly elucidating about the Coin, simply stating that it is a singular piece of currency. When data is transferred from this game to its sequel, all Coins gathered will be relayed to the convoy in the latter game, and the player is granted access to them from Part 3 onwards. In Radiant Dawn, Coins do actually serve a practical function, specifically that of imbuing forged weapons with special properties. After the player has finished picking specific attributes to assign to their selected weapon at the forge, they will be prompted with a quip to use a Coin. If the player chooses to do so, they will be given the opportunity to choose amongst five forge cards, each of which either feature bonus attributes that are randomly drawn from a pool or nothing at all. Examples of such attributes include boosts to a given weapon's Might, Hit Rate and so on. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Coin |1 |2 |Sell for 1G. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Coin |1 |2 |Provides a random bonus to a forged weapon. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |'Ch. 12:' • Enemy Raven x2 (Easy/Normal/Maniac Mode) • Enemy Raven (Maniac Mode) • Enemy Raven x2 Reinforcements (Hard/Maniac Mode) • Enemy Raven x3 Reinforcements (Maniac Mode) 'Ch. 19:' • Enemy Raven x2 (Easy/Normal/Hard Mode) |- |Steal |Ch. 18: Enemy Raven x2 (Hard/Maniac Mode) |- |Inventory |Naesala |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. (x2) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |'Part 2:' Enemy Bandit (Ch. 1) • Enemy Bandit (Ch. 2) • Enemy Armor Axe, Warrior, Soldier and Priest (Endgame) '''Part 3:' Enemy Axe General (Ch. 2) |- |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Thunder Sage (Ch. 5) Part 4: Enemy Fire Sage and Sniper (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |'Part 2:' Makalov Part 4: Naesala |- |Hidden Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6-1 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 (x3) • Ch. 9 (x2) Part 2: Ch. 3 (x2) • Endgame Part 3: Prologue (x2) • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 (x2) • Ch. 5 (x3) • Ch. 7 (x2) • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 (x2) • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue (x2) • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 (x2) • Ch. 3 (x2) • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 (x4) |- |Treasure |'Part 1:' Endgame - Chest |} Trivia *Interestingly enough, the majority of the Coins that can be acquired in Path of Radiance are derived from Ravens. This is most possibly a reference to the fact that common ravens are a species of bird which are known to covet shiny objects, constantly stealing them for the purpose of hoarding. Category:Items